


Fools Rush In

by geusejuice



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, Polyamory, Romantic Fluff, he's a demon of many talents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 18:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geusejuice/pseuds/geusejuice
Summary: Beetlejuice attempts to serenade the Maitlands with his ukulele skills.(a response to a drabble request on tumblr)
Relationships: Beetlejuice/Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland
Comments: 10
Kudos: 200





	Fools Rush In

“Uh, Beetlejuice? You said you wanted to talk…to…us?” Barbara trailed off, one foot on the roof, still half embedded in the window. Adam’s nervous voice drifted up behind her.

“What? What is it? What did he do? Please tell me it’s not roadkill again.”

“No…” Barbara said, dragging the word out as she stepped onto the roof. “No, it’s definitely not roadkill.”

“Then what—oh.” Adam looked around, startled. “This is…actually kind of pretty.”

The roof had been strung with Christmas lights, a halo of little stars encircling a wooden bench. Dozens of roses – God only knew where he’d gotten them and that was probably for the best – had been twined among the lights, filling the air with their scent.

“You like it?”

They both jumped in surprise. Beetlejuice had been so uncharacteristically quiet, they hadn’t even noticed him standing just on the edge of the circle of light. He looked edgy and skittish, bouncing on his toes, like he might bolt at the first sign of displeasure.

“Yeah, it’s really—“

Beetlejuice let out a huge sigh of relief.

“Oh thank god.” He rushed across the roof and took their hands, leading them over to the bench. “Okay, you two come over here, and just sit while I um, while I…” He waved his hands vaguely and hurried back into the darkness. The sound of frantic rummaging could be heard.

Adam and Barbara shared a look as they slowly sat.

“Should we be worried?” Barbara whispered. Adam looked around at the display.

“I don’t…think so?” It was surprising, yes, and very confusing, but not _bad_. “I think he’s doing something nice?”

“Okay!—sorry!” Beetlejuice exclaimed when they jumped. “Sorry. That was loud. I’m just uh…”

Adam and Barbara were staring at him—or more accurately, at what he was holding: a black and white striped ukulele. The demon clutched it in his hands like a protective shield, practically vibrating with nerves.

“So, um, so I wanted to sort of—I thought I could—“ He foundered for a few moments, then gave up. “Okay, I’m just gonna play, this is dumb. I mean, this isn’t dumb, _I’m_ being…never mind.” He cleared his throat and settled the ukulele in his hands.

The Maitlands braced themselves for the worst. But the fingers that plucked the strings did so with easy skill, drawing out a gentle melody they both recognized instantly. Beetlejuice’s attention seemed wholly focused on his playing, but the apprehensive glances he occasionally shot their way suggested otherwise.

_“Wise men say only fools rush in  
but I can’t help falling in love with you.”_

They’d known he could sing. He almost never stopped, sometimes. But they had never heard him sing with such tenderness, as if all his heart was in his words.

_“Shall I stay?_  
_Would it be a sin_  
_ if I can’t help falling in love with you?”_

A smile began to spread across Barbara’s face, and when she looked to Adam, she saw he had one to match. He took her hands in his and tangled their fingers together.

This time, when Beetlejuice looked up at them, he was met with two looks of beaming adoration, strong enough to outshine the lights around them. He was so surprised he almost faltered, but managed at the last second to turn the fumble into a flourish.

_“Like a river flows surely to the sea,_  
_Darlings, so it goes_  
_ some things are meant to be.”_

Beetlejuice stood a little straighter, nerves lifting, a smile of his own beginning to grow. The Maitlands leaned against each other and listened to this strange and infuriating and endearing and wonderful creature play what would become, in the years ahead, _their _song.

_“Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can’t help falling in love with you.”_


End file.
